Le renouveau
by Danielove
Summary: Elle dépérit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de recommencer sa vie à zéro, et pour cela elle va se rendre dans le pays natal de ses parents.
1. Chapter 1

Note : C'est la première fic que j'écris sur Fruits Basket , alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

Danielove

I Une nouvelle vie 

On était un dimanche, il était 9h30, et une jeune fille de 14 -15ans était au guichet de l'aéroport.

« Bonjours, dit-elle, un billet allé simple pour le japon s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sûr mademoiselle. Ça fera 25,50 euros. »

« Tenez. » La jeune fille pris son billet remercia le vendeur et partit.

Son avion était à 10h30 donc elle alla enregistrer ses bagages et monta dans l'avion. Vers 11h un contrôleur passa (je sais, il n'y a pas de contrôleurs dans un avion !). Elle lui donna son billet.

« Vous ètes au courant mademoiselle, que votre billet est un billet allé simple ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez de la famille au Japon ? » (Non mais de quoi il se mèle celui-là.)

« Non, mais je n'en ai pas non plus en France. »

« Très bien, au revoir. »

Elle regardait le ciel défiler, appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quand la dame située à sa gauche lui parla.

« Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation avec le contrôleur, et je me demandais pourquoi vous alliez au Japon ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé ce pays, et puis je veux recommencer une nouvelle vie. »

« D'accord. Je suis directrice d'une école particulière. Une école de sorcellerie et d'arts martiaux.. Ça vous dirait d'y entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Azmaria Whilarden. »

« Tenko Ataï. »

« Enchanté. »

« De même. Mais dis-moi si tu n'as pas de famille au Japon, où comptes-tu dormir ? »

« Pour tous vous dire je n'y ai même pas pensé. »

« Viens chez moi pour ce soir. Et demain on avisera avec tes camarades. »

« D'accord. »

« Veillez attacher vos ceintures, l'avion va amorcer sa descente sur Tokyo. »

Une fois arrivées chez Tenko, les deux femmes allèrent déposer les affaires de Azmaria dans la chambre d'ami. Puis allèrent dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose Azmaria ? »

« Non merci. »

« Mais tu n'as rien mangé dans l'avion, tu es sûr ? »

« Sûr et certaine. »

« Bon très bien. Pourtant tu devrais ,tu es maigre comme un clou, et encore un clou serait plus gros. »

« Oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas faim. Mais par contre je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sûr, tiens. Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui ta poussé à vouloir changer de vie. »

« Si vous voulez, mais c'est triste. Alors déjà ma mère biologique a accouché sous X. Donc j'ai été adoptée étant bébé par des gens super. Nous vivions très heureux, mais l'année dernière, je me suis fait une fracture à la cheville en sport. Donc le collège a appelé mes parents, qui ont voulu venir tous de suite. Mais, ils ont voulu aller trop vite et sont morts. Par ma faute. J'ai tué mes propres parents, »dit-elle en pleurant.

« Mais non Azmaria, tu ne les as pas tués, c'est un accident qui te les as enlevé. Et ensuite que c'est-il passé ? »

« Ensuite, je me suis laissé dépérir, j'ai fait une dépression. Je séchais les cours et quand j'y allais, je n'apprenais pas mes cours et je ne faisais rien. Et puis j'ai décidé de tous recommencer à zéro. »

« Tu as vraiment eu une vie malheureuse après la mort de tes parents. Tu devrais aller te coucher, sinon tu seras fatiguée demain pour ton premier jour. »

« Très bien, alors à demain. »

« Dors bien Azmaria. »

Le lendemain, Tenko réveilla Azmaria vers 6h30 pour pouvoir bien tous préparer. Elle lui passa un uniforme à sa taille, ainsi qu'un survêtement pour le sport. Puis ensemble elles allèrent au lycée. Vers 8h, elles s'arretèrent devant une porte de classe.

« Alors Azmaria, tu vas entrer dans cette classe, elle à un très bon niveau, ensuite on vera si tu continus dans cette classe, ou si on te fais baisser ou monter de niveau. Ca te va ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« très bien, alors c'est parti. »

Tenko frappa à la porte et ouvrit. Elle entra dans la classe et fit signe à Azmaria de rester dehors.

« Bonjours à tous, asseyez-vous ( tous les élèves s'étaient levés.). Vous allez acceuillir une nouvelle élève qui vient de France. » dit-elle au élèves, puis à Azmaria : « Entre. » « Je vous présente Azmaria Whilarden. Bon où va-t-on t'installer ? Ah, derrière Kyo . Sur ce, je vous laisse. » Et elle sortit de la classe en lançant un sourrire d'encouragement à Azmaria.

« Très bien (reprit le professeur), de quelle école viens-tu ? »

« En fait je viens d'une école normale, mais mes parents m'ont appris divèrses technique de combats, et à manipuler ma magie. »

« C'est parfait. Ici c'est la classe de théorie, on y apprend les parties du corps, et les noms des attaques. En japonnais bien sûr. Comment avais-tu l'habitude de travailler avec tes parents ? »

« On faisait ça à l'instint. »

« Comment ça à l'instint ? »

« Et bien, je mettais un bandeau sur mes yeux et je me battait contre mon père. Sans aucune aide extérieure. »

« Très bien. Alors je suppose que tu ne connais pas les noms dè technique. »

« Non. »

« Alors il va falloir que tu les apprennes. Alors, nous allons commencer le cours. »

Pendant tous le cours, Azmaria ne fit que prendre des notes. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Azmaria ne sut pas quoi faire. C'est alors que son voisin se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

« Maintenant, c'est la pause, mais tu peux laisser tes affaire là car nous ne changeons pas de salle, c'est les profs qui changent. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. Au fait je m'appelle Hatsuharu Soma, mais tout le monde m'appelle Haru. »

« Bah moi tu sais déjà comment je m'appelle. »

« C'est marrant que tu viennes de France avec le nom que tu as. »

« Pas tant que ça, mes parents étaient japonnais. »

« Là je comprends mieux.. Allez viens, on vas dehors. »

« Je te suis. »

A peine furent-ils dehors qu'un groupe de filles accosta Azmaria.

« Ecoute-nous bien la nouvelle. Si tu approche le prince t'es morte. »

« Ca a le mérite d'être clair. »

Et comme elles étaient déjà parti elle se retourna vers Haru.

« C'est qui le prince ? »

« C'est Yuki. » Répondit une voix derrière Azmaria.

« Azmaria je te présente Kyo Soma, mon cousin, c'est le gars derrière qui tu es assises. »

« Enchantrée. »

« Moi de même. »

« Et qui c'est ce Yuki ? C'est pas un petit peu prétentieux de se faire appeler le prince ? »

« En fait se n'est pas lui qui a voulut se faire appelller comme ça. »

« Arrete de le défendre Haru, je suis sur qu'il est super content de se faire appeler comme ça. »

« Comme tu peux le voire Azmaria, Kyo ne supporte pas Yuki. Et c'est réciproque. »

Le cours suivant était le cours de magie. Le cour commença très bien , ils parlaient de la lévitation ,jusqu'à ce que la professeur se rende compte qu'Azmaria ne prenait pas de note et n'était pas vraiment attentive.

« Mlle Whilarden, je ne sais pas si vous savez mais en cours vous êtes censée prendre des notes. »

« Je le sias, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en prendre pour le moment. »

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je maitrise déjà la lévitation. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dis que je maitrisais la lévitation. »

« Alors si vous êtes si forte cela ne vous dérangera pas de faire une petite démonstation. »

« Pas du tout. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que tout ce qui touchait la sol à part sa table et sa chaise se trouvaient à un mètre du sol, même la professeur. Puis tout regagna le sol.

« Je vous avais dit que je maitrisais la lévitation. »

« Très bien . »

La sonerie retentie à ce moment là.

« Le cours est terminé, nous continurons demain. »

Tous les élèves sortirent car c'était l'heure de manger. Ils sortirent tous leur bento, sauf Azmaria qui avait refusé que Tenko lui en prépare un.

« Tu ne mange pas Azmaria ? »demanda Haru.

« Non je n'ais pas faim. »

A ce moment là Tenko arriva et demanda à Azmaria si elle pouvait lui parler, ce qu'elle accepta.

« Tu t'entends bien avec les Sôma, non ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir si aller chez eux sa te dis ? »

« Ils sont d'accord ? »

« Je vais aller leur demander. » Puis elle dit en se tournant vers Haru. « Hastuharu, je peux te parler s'il te pait.

« Bien sûr »

Puis une fois qu'ils se sont un petit peu éloignés.

« Est-ce que tu pourais héberger Azmaria, car elle n'a nul part où aller. »

« Mais bien sûr il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Et j'ai une autre question. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« As-tu vu Azmaria manger aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh, non. »

« Pourais-tu surveiller son alimentation s'il te plais. »

« Bien sûr. Je veillerais à ce qu'elle mange personnellement. »

« Merci. »

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'ésitez pas à appuyer sur Go.

Danielove


	2. II De bonnes surprises en mauvaises surp

Petite note :  Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'exuser auprès de ma béta, donc Ked666 (http/ pardonne-moi.

Ensuite je voudrais savoir i quelqu'un est intéressé par faire des dessins de mes fics.

Petits changements du manga : tout d'abord, le lycée est un lycée d'art marcial et de magie, Haru habite avec Kyô, Yuki, Shiguré et Tohru ; ensuite, suite à la demande d'une amie, Tohru ne sera pas niaise du tout. Je crois que c'est tout.

Enjoy

D.

II De bonnes surprises en mauvaises surprises.

La première journée d'Azmaria se passa plutôt bien. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir habiter chez les Sôma, Haru lui avait expliqué qu'il habitait avec Kyô, Yuki et Shiguré Sôma mais aussi avec une certaine Tohru Honda. Azmaria avait hâte de rencontrer Shiguré et Yuki Sôma et Tohru, de plus Kyô lui avait dit que Tohru était vraiment très gentille. Sur le chemin vers la maison des Sôma, Azmaria eut des vertiges mais elle ne dit rien comme elle en avait pris l'habitude donc personnes ne s'en rendit compte. Arrivé chez les Sôma, Azmaria fut prise d'une angoisse terrible : et si les autre ne voulaient pas d'elle, et si ils en voulaient plus d'elle ?

Haru la rassura en lui disant que tout se passerait très bien, bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé de ses angoisses. Kyô rentra le premier et cria :

« Je suis rentré, j'suis avec Haru et Azmaria. »

« Avec qui ? »demanda Shiguré.

« Mais Shiguré, t'es pas possible je t'en ai parlé il y a 20 minutes. » dit Yuki. « Enchanté mademoiselle, je sui Yuki Sôma. »

« Euh, enchantée. » répondit Azmaria en se disant qu'il avait quand même des allures de prince.

« Et je suis Shiguré Sôma, je suis désolé de vous avoir oublié mademoiselle, mais vous savez, j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de tout. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shiguré, tu n'a rien à faire. » intervient Kyô.

« Alors mademoiselle Azmaria, je vous présente Tohru Honda, une fameuse cuisinière. » dit Yuki.

« Mais non Yuki, tu di vraiment n'importe quoi. Par contre, je suis bien Tohru. Enchentée de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi de même, mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous m'appeliez juste Azmaria ? »

« Bien sûr Azmaria, il suffit de demander. » répondit Yuki.

« Alors Azmaria, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui décide du dîner. Que veux-tu manger ? » demanda Tohru

« C'est possible d'avoir du poisson ? »

« Bien sûr, je vais m'occuperdu dîner. »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Non, ça c'est interdit, vas te reposer, peut-être que demain je te laisserais m'aider, mais pas pour ton dîner de bienvenue. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Laisse Azmaria, tu ne voudrais quand même pas enlever son plaisir à Tohru ? »

« Très bien, mais il faut que je vous prévienne, je ne mange pas beaucoup. »

« C'est noté. »

Azmaria monta dans sa chambre, rangea ses affaires puis quand Haru l'appela, elle alla manger avec les autres. Le dîner se passa très bien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Azmaria dormi très bien dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Le lendemain, se fût Tohru qui la réveilla, en descendant les escalier, Azmaria vit Haru en-bas, elle l'appela en lui disant de l'attendre, mais elle eut à peine le temps de descendre une marche de plus qu'elle fût prise de vertige et elle tomba dans les pommes. Par réflexes, Haru la rattrapa. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que l'impossible se produisit, il resta humain. Mais Haru ne s'en rendit pas compte, tout se qu'il voyait, c'était que Azmaria était tombé dans les pommes et qu'elle était très blanche.

« Tohru ! »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Appelle Hatori, vite. »

« J'y vais. »

Pendant que Tohru appelait Hatori, Haru allongeait Azmaria (nda : franchement Ked666, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces remarques) dans la chambre de celle-ci. Après son appel, Tohru se précipita dans la chambre d'Azmaria.

« Hatori arrive tout de suite. Mais au faite comment as-tu transporté Azmaria jusqu'ici ? »

« Bah, je l'ais porté. » dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu es toujours humain alors que tu l'a prise dans tes bras. »

« Mais, c'est vrai ça. »

« T'avais même pas remarqué ? »

« Bah non, j'ais eu tellement peur (ne vous inquiétez pas, il a toujours peur, il tient même la main de Azmaria pour la lui réchauffer, c'éti pas mignon.) que je n'y ais pas fait attention. Mais bon sang, il fait quoi Hatori ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit un qu'un appel retentit :

« Tohru, c'est Hatoi ! »

« Bah, Tori pourquoi appelles-tu Tohru, et que fais-tu là ? »

« Tohru m'a appelé. »

« Venez vite, sa chambre est par là. »

« Tohru, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ?» demanda Yuki

« Non, Azmaria a fait un malaise. »

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Azmaria, Hatori se mit à l'examiner (enfin une fois qu'il eut réussi à faire lâcher sa main à Haru). Et les autres (c'est-à-dire : Haru, Tohru et Yuki qui avait suivi) le regardèrent faire avec anxiété. Puis Hatori se leva et leur fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir.

« Nous avons un problème et si nous n'arrivons pas à le régler rapidement, il va falloir faire hospitaliser Azmaria. »

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles Hatori. » demanda Haru.

« Azmaria est …

« Non ! » hurla Azmaia sur le pas de sa porte « Ne dites rien ! S'il vous plait. » Elle dit cette dernière phrase en murmurant, et en glissant le long de l'encadrement de la porte.

Haru couru pour l'aider à rejoindre son lit.

« Azmaria tu devrais être plus raisonnable. Il faut que tu laisses Hatori parler. »

« Non. Je ne peux pas. »

« S'il te plais, laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Je ne veux pas être prise en pitié. »

« Tu ne me fais pas pitié, mais je veux t'aider. »

Pendant se temps, de l'autre côté de la porte :

« Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit pas changé en vache ? »

« Justement Yuki, je voulais vous en parler, tout à l'heure quand elle est tombée dans les pommes, Haru l'a rattrapée et la portée jusque dans sa chambre et sans se transformer. »

« Ce pourrait-il que la malédiction d'Haru se soit brisée ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, Tohru est-ce que quand Haru reviendra, tu pouras le prendre dans tes bras ? »

« Pourquoi Tohru ferait-elle cela ? » demanda une voix de l'autre côté du couloir. « Et Hatori, que fais-tu là ? »

« Te voilà enfin chat stupide, à force des faire tes entraînement aussi stupide que toi, tu loupes des choses importantes. Si Hatori est ici, c'est que Azmaria est malade. »

« Répète une peu ce que tu viens de dire sal rat. » dit Kyô qui n'avait pas écouté la fin de la phrase de Yuki.

« Qsuand tu veux. »

« Mais taisez-vous un peu. Azmaria vient juste de se rendormir. Vous allez la réveiller. »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrsase que Tohru se jeta à son cou. Et :

« Pouf »

« J e crois qu'on peut en déduire que la malédiction de Haru n'est pas levée. »

« Et tu as trouvé ça tout seule sal rat. »

« Au moins je l'ai trouvé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Que tu es stupide. »

« Ça suffit tout les deux. Descendons dans le salon pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner. »

Ils descendirent tous prendre le petit-déjeuner, et lorsqu'ils eurent tous bien commencé. Haru commença à parler :

« Alors Hatori, qu'a Azmaria ? »

« Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas que je le dise. »

« Si si, je lui en ai parlé, elle veux bien, mais à condition que personne n'ait pitié d'elle. »

« Je pense que quand on sait se qu'elle à, on a pas pitié d'elle, juste une irrésistible envie de la materner et de l'aider. »

« Je crois que c'est le moment de parler Hatori. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yuki, je vais le dire sinon Haru va m'étrangler. Azmaria est anorexique. »

« C'est pour ça qu'elle ne man geait jamais. »

« Mais pourquoi j'ai rien vu ! » s'emporta Haru.

« Du calme Haru, ça ne fait qu'un jour que tu la connais. Tu ne peux pas tout voir d'un coup. » dit Yuki.

« Allez les jeunes c'est l'heure de partir au lycée. »

« Mais Hatori, et Azmaria ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper d'elle, et essayer de la faire manger. »

« Merci. »

« Aller à ce soir les jeunes. »

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Alors il est comment ?

RARs :

La Folleuh : Commen ça faut voir ? Et tu prétends être ma sœur ? Le melange est fait exprès. D'ailleur ta es la seule à qui ça ne plait pas.

Eve : J esuis contente que ma fic te plaise, même si tu le sais déjà, lol. La suite est là. Bisoux

Ashtana : Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Je suis contente que le mélange te plaise, pas comme à certaine (voir un peu plus haut, lol). Bisoux

Bisouxx

D.


	3. Note importante

Kikou,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une note.

Je vais arréter mes fic pendant une durée indéterminée à cause de problèmes personnel, rien de grave, mais suffisament pour que je n'ais plus d'inspiration et plus le moral du tout.

Ne m'en voulez pas trop, je reviendrais dès que je pourais.

Bisoux

D.


End file.
